Call me when you're sober
by thebattleangel
Summary: When someone spoke about an explosive romance, she always thought of something along the lines of Mr and Mrs Smith. Never did she ever think she would find herself in one. Yet when Lisa, a deadly rogue asssassin gets hauled in to work for the Varia she finds herself falling into one rapidly with none other than her notorious boss.
1. Chapter 1 - The Stand Up

_A/N: So since I have been a baaaaad author (long story short, my means of uploading my stories kind of gave me thie finger and had to go in for almost three agonizingly long weeks I kind of neglected my page...) I humbly apollogize and will be on the roll again soon with a lot of new material! X0X0 T.B.A_

_DISCLAIMER__: So this is my first attempt at a Songfic/ short story. The song used (Call me when your Sober belongs to Evanescence.) The characters used from Katekyo hitman Reborn belong to their respective owner and the OC ~ Lisa is the product of my own twisted mind. Enjoy and remember ~ positive critiscism is always welcome! _

CHAPTER ONE -:The Stand Up:-

She sighed as the hands on her dainty watch mocked her. It wasn't the first time she had been stood up on a date. Taking a final, aggitated glance at the emptying resturant she called the waiter for her bill. Slipping the notes in the slightly worn leather book she handed it to the annoying young man and left with a scowl on her face.

She was angry beyond words as she stomped along the side walk, to angry to even bother waiting in the icy early winter chill for a jerk to pull his cab over and drive her home. Her stomach growled mercilessly as she finally reached the corner of her street. 'Damn that damn bastard.' She mumbled to herself over and over like some kind of awkward chant as she reached her front door, rummaging through the contents of her bag for her keys.

Lisa grumbled as she slammed her door shut locking it. She kicked off her black silky killer high heels and padded with stocking clad feet through her empty home straight to her kitchen. Harshly she opened her fridge and sighed. 'And there's nothing in here to eat either.' She grumbled again slamming the door shut and stomping up stairs to her room after half assaulting her kitchens light switch.

After a warm bubble bath she slipped into her cold, empty bed and groaned as her cellphone rang.

"What do you want?" She hissed harshly as she asnwered.

"I have arrived where the hell are you woman?" Xanxus slurred slightly over the other side.

"Where I belong." She answered coldly putting the phone down in his ear.

Turning her phone off as to avoid anymore of his calls she carelessly tossed her phone on her night stand and switched off her lamp, but instead of sleeping, the rogue assassin lay restlessly in bed staring up at her ceiling.

She didn't want to think about that bastard but her mind clearly had other ideas which she didn't find to pleasant at all. Mentally slapping herself she tossed and turned before sitting up frustrated, disheveled and hungry. 'Ugh.' She muttered as she switched on her lamp yet again only to be temporarily blinded by the dull light. She hated the fact that in a few measily hours she'd have to face Xanxus and behave professionally instead of being able to give him the piece of her mind she so badly wanted to.

Her head violently jerked to the side when there was a loud banging on her front door. 'Fuck.' She grunted as she got up and stomped down the stairs to the front door. Peeping through her mail box first she saw a pair of neat dress pants, moving her eye to the peep hole she saw the man she really wanted to see the least standing on her door step with a disgrunted look on his face.

She unlocked her door and ripped it open with a force that would make most people on the other side quiver in fear, instead the mafia boss looked at her sideways eyeing her sleep wear.

"The hell do you want here?" She growled now furious.

"What you think I'm here for women?" He answered in his deep drawl as he watched her leaning against her door frame.

"Ugh go to hell bastard, you stood me up. ME! How many times are you going to keep on doing the same shit to me?" She sneered, ready to slam the door in his face.

He didn't answer. His stern gaze simply brushed over her figure as she stood shaking with rage before him. He shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly and moved to enter her home when she slammed the door in his face. He listened as she latched the lock hurriedly.

"Come now woman, let me in." He growled now as angry as the woman he had enraged.

"Firstly my name is not WOMAN. Its LISA. And secondly. Go to hell." She yelled at her door before storming off to her room and placing her ear phones in her ears.

Hastily she put on her Ipod and sighed in relief when all other noises in the backround where drowned out by one of her favorite songs.

**"Don't cry to me.**

**If you loved me.**

**You would be here with me.**

**You want me.**

**Come find me.**

**Make up your mind."**

She started singing along when her mind switched to the thought of the one person she really didn't want to think about who was most probably still banging on her front door like the jerk he was. 'Argh!' She groaned clutching her head roughly.

'First you ruin my night, now you steal my sleep, get the hell out of my mind!' She growled to herself angrily. But her curiousity got the better of her. Her lust for the man she loved and hated with every single fibre of her being got the upper hand as she flew down the steps of her home and rushed to her front door.

Cautiously she spied through her peephole, sighing when she saw nothing. Hesitantly she opened her door to find he was gone. Only a note lay on her door mat by her toes. Rolling her eyes she picked up the paper, tore it up and walked across the pavement to the bin. Tossing it in carelessly she turned around and stomped back into her home locking the door and racing to get to her room.

**"Should I let you fall****?**

**Lose it all?**

**So maybe you can remember yourself.**

**Can't keep believing**

**We're only decieving ourselves**

**And I'm sick of the lie**

**And you're too late"**

Sighing tiredly she turned off her Ipod and climbed into her bed not paying noticed to the figure sitting on her love seat watching her. However she DID notice when her matress dipped beside her. Half unconcious she flung her arm out and hit something hard and warm. Without opening an eye she ran her hand up and down the thing next to her when her hand landed on an area a bed shouldn't have. Snapped from her sleepy state of mind as she shot up dead straight and glared at the male figure beside her.

"How the fucking hell did you get in my home?" She growled now wide awake and furious.

Xanxus simply grunted and rolled onto his side looking up at the woman. "The front door." His voice deadpanned at the obvious nature of her question.

"Why you damn snitch." She growled again pointing a shaking finger at him. "Get. Out. NOW." She ordered.

"You know, most people who speak to me like that end up dead." He glared at her only to have her roll her eyes in response.

"And most people who tresspass in MY home never leave...Alive." She hissed, her voice dangerously low.

Xanxus couldn't help the smirk that played on his lips as the woman stood in front of him in her shorts and tight fitting tank top. He found her irresistable when she was angry.

She gritted her teeth in frustration as she pointed to her room door glaring at the mafia boss. "Women should know their place, especially you since your my woman."

**"Don't cry to me**

**If you loved me**

**You would be here with me.**

**You want me**

**Come find me**

**Make up your mind"**

He watched as her eyes narrowed like a hawks. He knew he had struck a nerve, he had planned on it. He watched as her features pulled into an enraged scowl at his comment. "GET OUT YOU BASTARD." She growled through clenched teeth.

Xanxus smirked at Lisa, she was so enraged she looked helpless. A strange woman indeed, different from most of the ones he had taken notice in over the years, where they made a point to flaunt what they had. She couldn't give two hoots. She looked at her small alarm clock beside her bed and didn't hesitate to let her frustrated sigh leave her lips as her shoulders heaved. "Just leave, I have to be up in three hours to face you for the rest of the day." Her voice was still heavily laced with anger.

Xanxus looked at her and shrugged his shoulders in a careless manner before he stood up and walked towards her room door. He stopped in front of her and stared down at her holding her chin between his thumb and index finger, smirking when he could feel how her body froze at the realization of their close proximity. He noted the heat that seemed to radiate off her skin and the rise and fall of her full chest, the hard yet nervous look her eyes held as she half glared up at him, her jaw set and her full lips pulled into a line.

He moved his head closer to hers until he was well aware that she could feel his breath fan over her face.

She couldn't help herself as her eyelids drooped in anticipation of her bosses lips capturing hers as he leant into her. Lisa cursed him mentally at how chaotic he made her thoughts just by standing so near to her. Her body was betraying her and so was her mind as her will power seemed to merely dissipate at a single touch.

Enjoying taunting her Xanxus smirked deviously and walked away leaving Lisa standing in the middle of her room. "YOUR A REAL BASTARD!" She yelled at him as he closed her front door and climbed into the sleek black Mercede's that waited for him.


	2. Chapter 2 - awkward

CHAPTER TWO -:Awkward:-

Lisa woke up in a foul mood as her alarm screeched at her relentlessly. In a rage she swiftly flung it off her night stand ending its annoying noise. 'Do I really have to go to hell today?' She muttered as she plugged her ipod in its docking station and hitting play.

Listening to music while she prepared for "work" had become part of her everyday routine. Singing along she slipped into her shower and washed out her messy hair waiting for her mind to fully wake up for the tedious day she knew awaited her.

**"Couldn't take the blame.**

**Sick with shame.**

**Must be exhausting to lose your own game.**

**Selfishly hated,**

**No wonder you're jaded.**

**You can't play the victim this time,**

**And you're too late."**

Diligently she dried and brushed out her hair before flinging open her closet door and picking out what to wear. It irked her to no end that the men she worked with had to be so god damned formal twenty four seven and it also irked her that most of her "formal attire" consisted of extremely low cut tops and short skirts. The only comfort came with the weather which raged beyond her giant window.

She pulled on a pair of low riding black skinny jeans, stiletto heeled thigh lenght black leather boots and a white button up blouse with rolled up sleeves. She pulled on a black tailored coat with a fur lined hood and a grey scarf before mentally preparing herself for the trip to the Varia mansion, which also served as the head quarters.

Upon closing her front door and locking up she frowned at the sight of the sleek black Mercedes that fetched her everyday. Her Ipod was her solace on the trips to and from the mansion each day. Even while she worked she listened to music to block out what ever crap was going on around her which mainly comprised of Squalo's constant yelling, Lussaria's gushing and Bel's annoying laugh.

When she arrived she was instanly greeted by the gay, the frog, the prince and the fish who all seemingly glared at her as menacingly as they could. Well she couldn't be sure about Bel with his mop of hair that was always covering his eyes, but the man wasn't grinning which was enough to warn her of what she had yet to face.

"VOOOOI WOMAN! Boss is pretty pissed today what the hell did you do?" Squalo yelled at her angrily.

Squalo. That smug, arrogant, fish bastard whose face had that "kick me" quality... She pulled an earphone out, features set in the deadpan facade she wore around them. "Why the fuck is it that everytime your Boss is in a bad mood you immediatly ASSUME that its my fault?" Lisa sneered instantly angry.

"Ishishishi, well Princess we all know Boss was out last night..." Bel had to have his two cents thrown into the mix.

"Oh yeah Fluffy and what makes you think that he was with me?" She snapped back.

"Oh don't be so rude to Bel! We know because Boss was mumbling curses and somewhere inbetween he mentioned 'that damned arrogant woman!' So we all immediatly know it's YOU." Lussaria smirked awkwardly watching as Lisa cringed at the emphasis on the last word.

"So then why the hell the welcoming party?" Lisa couldn't contain her anger much longer as she glared at the group. She frankly wanted to beat the crap out of all of them.

"Boss wants to see you immediately." It was the Frog that spoke up silently. "Idiots." She generally knew who the last word was directed at... The rest of the welcoming party that stood beside him.

"Tch! And I thought this day wouldn't get any worse. Fuck my life." She grunted shoving her jacket in Bel's face as she stormed past them to Xanxus's office, well study.

"Don't be such a potty mouth, it's unbecoming of a lady!" She heard Lussaria half yell behind her.

She flung the door open and walked in slamming it shut. Her glare directed at the man whose back faced her. Slowly he turned his seat to face her, his right hand occupied by a glass of wine. His stern gaze met hers and she silently challenged the man.

'_So Lisa, you do realize now that you in his mansion, under his control you're a little out of your depth...' _Her subconcious mind taunted her. She stood, fuming as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Well I got the welcoming party at the door. What do you want?" She growled.

"Sit woman." He bluntly stated.

Taken aback, she flinched and sighed stomping in the most unlady like manner she could and dropped on the leather seat still glaring at her boss.

"I want to to move into the head quarters." He simply stated. She knew he was making a demand and she had no choice, but she wouldn't just give in to his whim.

"No." She deadpanned.

"I'm not asking you woman, I am telling you." His voice was more serious. It made a chill run up and down her spine.

"No. I refuse." She deadpanned yet again.

"Lussaria will go and see to it that all your belongings are brought here, I have a room waiting for you." He asnwered now angry at her defiance.

Things were starting to get awkward. She was fuming as the reasons tumbled through her mind. "I said No." She snapped.

"You don't have a say in the matter woman." He looked up when he saw Squalo walk into his study. "Oi trash get me more wine." He simply demanded and to Lisa's shock the loud fish rushed off following his instructions.

"Damn bastard." Lisa muttered. "You stand me up, tress pass in my home, climb in my fucking bed uninvited and now this, do I even want to know what comes next?" She hissed.

"..."

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned angrily.

"..."

"God damnit, NO! If Lussaria so much as sets a foot in my home he is as good as dead." She growled storming off towards the door.

"I didn't say you could leave woman. Now I suggest you turn around and seat yourself right back down." She turned, irking at his words.

"Are you threatening me?" She asked. Her voice was low, normal people would have run for the hills, but no, not this man that sat smugly on his chair watching her. He was her only challenge she was faced with and she hated it with a burning passion.

Squalo rushed in and filled his bosses glass then turned and rushed back to the door. "Trash. Lock that door when you leave." Xanxus ordered.

"Yes Xanxus-sama." And with that Lisa watched the fish leave and lock the door from the other side.

**"Don't cry to me.**

**If you loved me,**

**You would be here with me.**

**You want me,**

**Come find me.**

**Make up your mind.**

**You never call me when you're sober.**

**You only want it cause it's over,**

**It's over."**

She turned around and glared at Xanxus irritably, but she couldn't help the sense of doom that was comming over her slowly with each second that dragged by. Standing frozen on the spot she watched as her boss rose to his feet setting his wine glass on his heavy oak desk before he walked towards her.

She tried to will her body to move but it was yet again betraying her under the steely glare of Xanxus. For once, since she had been working under him, did she truly see how intimidating he really was as he closed the space between them. Again her chin was lifted between his thumb and index finger as he forced her gaze to meet his.

**"How could I have burned paradise?**

**How could I - you were never mine."**

"You are my woman, you will stay by me where I can watch you." His voice was its usual deep drawl but it also had a husky edge which she couldn't miss.

"Your wine must be going to your head. I can't recall ever saying YES to becoming your woman." She growled.

Oh how she hated him at that very moment. How she wanted to punch him in the face and give him that piece of her mind for standing her up on their dinner date. For pitching up at her house and getting in her bed. But no, as he glared into her eyes she wanted him. She wanted him to kiss her and strip her down and take her right there. She wanted to run her hands through his hair and dig her nails into his skin.

She snapped from her train of thought when his breath fanned over her lips, the scent of the wine was intoxicating. "I fucking hate you Xanxus." She muttered before he claimed her lips roughly.

Wrapping her arms around his neck he pulled away and glared, "I know you do." Was all he said before his lips were back on hers.

**"So don't cry to me.**

**If you loved me,**

**You would be here with me.**

**Don't lie to me,**

**Just get your things.**

**I've made up your mind."**


End file.
